Mes petits chaussons dorés
by StarlightV3
Summary: Penché, pas de deux. Rideaux. Enfin. Isabella Swan, étoile montante à New York voit tous ses espoirs s'envoler lors de la première de son ballet. Blessée, elle se replie, se renferme. Edward Cullen, après des années d'exil, revient auprès de ses proches. Nos deux étrangers à la tendresse vont alors se redécouvrir au rythme endiablé d'une valse, dans ses petits chaussons dorés. AH.


_**Bonsoir (ou bonjour) à tous !**_

_**Je suis à la fois impatiente et stressée à l'idée de cette fiction étant ma première, je souhaite de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaise un tout petit peu.**_

_**Par ailleurs, je tiens à vous remerciez car si vous êtes ici, c'est que allez lire ma prose qui peu s'avérée faible, peut être.**_

_**J'aimerais d'ores et déjà vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse d'avoir oser, malgré tout car mon petit cerveau étriqué peu parfois avoir du mal à s'exprimer.**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages, exceptés ceux de mon imagination, appartiennent à SM.**_

_**Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires n'hésitez pas à me dire si certaines choses semblent incohérentes ou encore si des fautes surviennent sans que je n'ai pu les voir ! Oops !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous(tes) !**_

_**Merci !**_

_**lundi 12 février 2009**_

_**Bella POV**_

Le sol vibre. Mon sol vibre. Ce vaste parquet doré grelotte généreusement sous mes pieds : je sens le son, la vie, le mouvement.

La douce et langoureuse musique s'insinue lentement dans mes muscles, nourrit désespérément mon âme, chatouille ma nuque, encercle mes bras, mes doigts.

Les images tournent, virevoltent les corps s'abandonnent. Le mien résiste s'accroche à la voix endiablée qui sévit et m'emporte. Mon souffle se calme, délicatement me dépose et vogue au gré du vent sur cette tempête imaginaire.

Puis un reflet, un rayon de lumière qui perce la noirceur m'éveille. Un miroir. Alors un second ils sont encastrés ils encadrent le combat nous reflètent, nous, singes savants ou simples apprentis moi, maîtresse ou soumise, je ne sais plus. Je me perds, je me noie. Je l'attends, nous attends et meurs. _Enfin_.

.

.

« Bien c'est mieux, mais il reste encore du travail. » De part sa présence, Jacqueline Hass a toujours réussit à imposer respect, et silence. Fille d'immigrés russes de la seconde guerre mondiale, Mlle Hass a grandi avec ses cinq frères et sœurs dans un duplex miteux, au Nord de notre « belle terre de promesses ». Après une enfance qualifiée de difficile, elle intègre la prestigieuse Juilliard School of Music en 1960, alors âgée de seulement 15 ans.

A 18 ans, elle décroche le rôle de Nikiya, ballerine principale dans le ballet classique : La Bayadère, adaptée et revisitée par le célèbre Rudolf Noureev danseur et partenaire de la danseuse à l'époque. De nombreux voyages et quadrilles plus tard, Jacqueline Hass décident d'arrêter sa carrière d'étoile et de commencer à diriger aider les milliers de jeunes filles qui, comme elle, veulent exercer ce dur métier. C'est à l'âge de 48 ans que la chorégraphe reçoit enfin la récompense de sa vie : Le Prix Benois de la Danse, desservie à Moscou insigne à sa gloire pour sa longue carrière, honneur fait à son pays qui ne lui a pas toujours été favorable.

.

.

.

Ses talons acrobatiques glissent sur le bois brun, ses longs doigts fins éteignent la stéréo mon imaginaire meurt. Un relâchement survient les corps s'effondrent à terre poupées de chiffon désarticulées qui finiront par disparaître.

Puis moi, encore suspendue entre les deux ne laissant la brume m'envelopper je me regarde, mon reflet se projette en deux. Nous sommes trois perdues : automates et obéissantes.

« Bon. Les quadrilles du fond, à droite, revoyez vos grands battements lors de l'arrivée d'Albrecht. C'est le duc grâce et honneur sont maître mot ! Claire ton menton, lève-le. » Les petits rats se décident enfin à bouger, caquetants et grouillants dans tous les sens. Le parquet gronde se révolte devant tant de bruit, d'étalage. Enfin ils s'écartent faisant et refaisant les gestes demandés, les pas ordonnés ils obéissent à l'autorité s'inclinent.

« Jeanne ? » Le lion rampe face à sa proie, gracieux et vulnérable. Enfin, il attaque, sors les crocs, s'impose. « Je voudrais que tu retravailles tes pointes de la première mesure de l'acte deux elles sont fausses et tes sissonnes pendant que tu attends Giselle trop lâches, pas assez mesurés. Demain, tout doit être parfait, compris ? »

.

.

« Bella ? » La première biche écartée et déboussolée il en faut une seconde moi. « Rien à dire exceptée ton sourire Mimosa ! » Mon surnom l'animal est devenu humain, la bonté et générosité sont revenues la chorégraphe continue cependant. « Souris ! » Son ordre comme murmuré, elle se saisit de mon menton qu'elle élève, positionne. La danseuse que je suis lui obéit la jeune femme, elle, la remercie gracieusement.

.

.

« Bon. Globalement, vous avez été moins mauvais qu'hier. Mais n'oubliez pas que demain, c'est la dernière ligne droite je vous veux frais et pimpants prêts à en terminer avec Giselle. Alors ce soir, repos et pas de frasques en tout genre, compris ? » La femme d'action réapparaît à travers les traits de notre chorégraphe. Les applaudissements de fin de séance grondent dans la pièce les miens se mêlent aux autres, pourtant étouffés dans leur envole.

.

.

Doucement, je me penche pour ramasser mon châle, abandonner précédemment au début de la répétition. Les corps s'activent se pressent simples figurants ou danseurs confirmés, tous sortent du studio non sans avoir salué le reste de la troupe. Des groupes se forment, amis, collègues l'époque de la ségrégation refait lentement surface.

« Eh ! Tu as assurée aujourd'hui ! » Mike mon partenaire sur ce ballet grand, blond, collant et frimeur. Pipelette sans intérêt qui jacasse de ses humeurs à longueur de journée partenaire avec lequel je collabore étroitement, et que, par conséquent, je n'ai aucunement le droit d'interrompre abruptement.

.

.

« Merci Mike. » Simple, concis, claire. Son visage se trouble pas encore assez direct apparemment. Je me détourne et passe la porte direction les vestiaires.

« Eh ! Bella ? » Le sol crie scande Mike cherche à me rattraper il court. Ses chaussons crissent sur le carrelage du couloir signe que son corps se dépêche de m'atteindre. « Euh….ça te dit qu'on aille boire un verre ce soir, tu sais…euh, pour fêter cette répet' ! » Il glapie saute sur place, tel un enfant le matin de Noël.

« Désolé Mike ce soir je suis prise une autre fois ? » Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans mon sac je colle un sourire de circonstance sur mon visage et me saisis de l'appareil, arrêtant de ce fait la conversation. Mike semble s'en accommoder et détourne les talons, rejoignant son vestiaire.

.

.

« Tu viens de me sauver d'une atroce souffrance ! » Le rire de ma colocataire résonne dans le combiné des brouhahas environnants confirment mes craintes. « Alice tu as recommencé ? » Le silence répondit ma victoire n'étant que plus cuisante.

« Non ! Et au lieu de m'accuser, à tort soit dit en passant, remercie moi plutôt ! C'était qui cette fois ? » Son air faussement blasé m'arracha un sourire.

« Mike. J'ai cru qu'il allait me suivre jusqu'à ce que je dise oui. » J'empruntais la porte adjacente au couloir et pénétrais dans les vestiaires féminins vides à présent. Je posais mon sac et ouvrais mon casiers en sortant mes vêtements de ville.

« Ma pauvre petite danseuse attirante et terriblement sexy c'est dur de charmer tous ces partenaires ! » J'entendis un cintre se décrocher en fond sonore j'en profitais pour enfiler un t-shirt et un jean.

« Alice ! Repose cet ensemble, ce t-shirt ou encore la dernière chemise à la mode que tu tiens en ce moment même et sors de ce magasin ! » Mes pieds glissèrent dans mes bottes, et je rangeais ma tenue sportive. Mon manteau sur les épaules, mon sac à la main et le téléphone à l'oreille, je sortis de mon antre et attrapais l'ascenseur à sa volée.

« Bella tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Cette tunique est _la_ tunique de ma vie après celle là, je te jure, j'arrête ! » Un bruit de caisse retentit signe qu'Alice avait sortit la monnaie.

« Alice ! Tu m'as dit ça la dernière fois puis celle d'avant, et si je me rappelle bien…. »

« Oh ça va Swan ! Pas la peine de me faire culpabiliser ! Tu rentres là ? » Technique « Alice » typique : la diversion. Etant extrêmement fatiguée, je cédais et ne continuais pas la bataille, sachant très bien que demain, la parfaite petite jupe ferait son apparition dans une boutique pas loin et que qui plus ai, elle serait _en solde_.

« Ouais je ne vais pas tarder à sortir de l'immeuble. Tu es où ? » Un _ding _significatif m'annonça que j'étais arriver.

.

.

.

J'avançais prudemment évitant les corps échancrés enlacés, étirés. Danseurs, chanteurs en répétition, acteurs récitant textes et tirades voilà mon lot quotidien. Et Dieu que j'aimais ça. Un univers d'art et de partage dans ce hall de travail, tanière des artistes incompris ou inconnus.

Une première année me fixa intensément une faible lueur brillante en jaillit, puis elle se pencha sur le côté, chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de ses amies. Je continuais mon avancée passais les portes battantes aspirant l'air frais.

« Sortie ! » Annonçais-je fièrement. Alice ne répondant plus, je vérifias qu'elle était toujours en ligne. « Alice ? »

« Ici ! » Deux bras m'agrippèrent les hanches provoquant frissons et surprise. Mon cœur rata un battement, puis repris une course effrénée pulsant dans ma poitrine à tout va.

« Alice espèce de….. Ah ! » Je rangeais donc mon téléphone à sa place, et observais ma soi-disant meilleure amie, rougissante, l'œil espiègle.

« Je t'ai manqué avoue ! » Empoignant mon bras, mon, amie commença à divaguer partir au loin, ne pas s'embarrasser des détails âme de bohème, voilà Alice.

«…..tu te rends compte en violet en plus ! C'était une occasion à saisir ! »

.

.

Un taxi nous dépassa numéro 3456 le vent fit virevolter la jupe bleue d'une petite fille une glace s'étala sur le sol, le coulis encore glacé gît quelques secondes puis s'écoula jusqu'au caniveau.

Je me rappelai ma première sortie en ville débarquant de Los Angeles, ville à l'opposée, l'agitation et le rythme de New York m'avait alors empoigné à la gorge puis son souffle s'était infiltré dans mes veines la neige, les pique-niques à Central Park enfin l'école de danse, les semaines, les années de répétition pour être parfaite, la meilleure ma rencontre avec un lutin inattendu, pas prévu au programme. J'en souris malgré moi un filet d'air frais me faisant hausser les épaules, dans le but de garder le peu de chaleur restant dans mon corps.

« Bella ? Bella ? Tu m'écoutes ou tu as décroché ? » Un bref retour à la réalité ma réalité, me fit comprendre qu'Alice était réellement sérieuse, le nez retroussé, les pommettes rosies. « Tu es d'accord ? » Son excitation contrastant avec l'attitude corporelle, visiblement ma réponse était attendue, notamment positive.

« Euh….bien sur oui. Je suis d'accord. » Accepter, mieux valait pour moi d'accepter remettre à plus tard la désagréable mésaventure dans laquelle elle allait m'emmener. « Bon, on rentre comment _choupinette_ ? » A l'annonce de son surnom, nouveau haussement de sourcil, retroussage de nez rendant sa petite frimousse en colère.

« Ah ah ah…très drôle Swan ! Taxi bien sur ! J'ai mal aux pieds ! »

« Mal aux pieds c'est vrai que tu viens de passer au moins deux heures à marcher, dans nos rues difficiles, dans les magasins, qui, j'en suis sure, étaient bondés, hum ? » Le sarcasme plus qu'évident, j'hélais un taxi qui s'arrêta directement devant nous.

« Exactement ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ce que c'est de devoir se servir de ces petites merveilles si j'ai des ampoules, ce sera de ta faute ! Ah ! » Elle ouvrit instinctivement la portière droite de la boîte de conserve jaune et s'y engouffra. Je passais donc du côté obscur de la force et suivis ma meilleure amie dans le tourbillon.

.

.

.

.

_**mardi 13 février 2009**_

Le silence pesant, lourd, instinctif. Puis, le piano un _Do_, faible, gracieux. Un _La mineur_, rauque, attractif. Mon corps se réveille du long sommeil qui l'attirait.

J'aime, je suis paysanne au cœur d'une passion charnelle, mes pieds me portent vers _toi_ vers _lui_. Je suis jeune, _piqué_ _double fouetté_ je marche, il m'attire _grand fouetté_, je vais le retrouver. Nos corps s'ancrent s'attachent, se lient.

Puis, _porté_ apothéose de notes, musique et sens se mêlent, s'étriquent. Je descends, il meurt, s'endors. Je m'écarte, _manège_ le son s'intensifie la musique gronde les danseurs se déchaînent.

Au centre _pirouette fouettée_ encore, encore, encore…..

La fin, le silence, je m'arrête. Un_ Si_ retentit mon âme résonné, mes bras se portent au vent, ma jambe se lève à sa place, tendue, parfaite, arabesque simple.

_Enfin._

.

.

.

Le temps se suspend nos souffles se saccadent faibles marionnettes, nous attendons le marionnettiste qui lui seul pourra nous activer.

« Bien » Un mot en suspend une phrase en suspend, pas finit, attendue. Mlle Hass, encore une fois, se déplace jusqu'à la boîte à musique, éteindre notre douce mort. « Bon, plutôt pas mal. Mike ? Tend bien le porté jusqu'au bout, ne relâche pas. Bella ? »

Mon prénom est celui qui m'active, me résonne. Je suis là, présente, importante.

« Parfait ma belle mais fais bien attention à ton menton tes pointes aussi, mais très légèrement, hum ? » Un hochement de tête nous accorde puis nous passons à autre chose.

« Les filles, vous êtes duchesses ! Activez vous ! Baptiste, tu restes à la fin ton retiré est à revoir. Les autres, vous pouvez y aller demain répétition à 8 heures première à 21 heures ! Je vous attends prêts à travailler ! Bonne soirée ! »

Puis les danseurs et petits chats grouillent après une salve d'applaudissements. Moi je reprends mon souffle fatiguée. Comme hier je passe récupérer mon châle puis direction vestiaire.

.

.

.

« Tu rentres tard dis donc ! Elle va finir par vous tuer cette Hase ! » Alice, allongée plutôt vautrée sur le canapé regarde une émission, un pot de glace caramel entre les jambes.

« Hass ! Et merci de te soucier de ma santé ça me touche, si tu savais » Je feins une improvisation théâtrale qui me vaut un geste vague.

« Ouais ouais…il reste des pâtes dans le frigo. » Résignée à si peu d'attention, je me déleste de mon manteau, bottes et cours littéralement vers la cuisine. Grand espace froid et sans chaleur tons grisâtres et blancs cassés s'étalent devant mes yeux mon lot quotidien et irrévocable obligation de ma mère cuisine toute équipée, mais sans aucun amour. J'ouvre vaguement le monstre métallisé, gardien de denrées souvent inexploitées. Je me saisis d'un saladier, rempli à ras bord. Une fourchette plus tard et me voilà en direction de mon salut.

« Comment ce fait-il qu'il me reste de la nourriture » je prend une première bouchée « Et bonne en plus ? » Sa tête reste en position rectiligne, vers la télévision. Pourtant son regard se fronce et se durcit. « Alice ? » Je repose la fourchette dans le plat m'attendant au pire.

« C'est Renée elle est passée et elle a déposé ça pour toi. » Le choc me dévaste une vague immense de me submerge je me noie, une nouvelle fois. Je dépose le plat sur la petite table du salon me levant automatiquement.

« Où est-il Alice ? » Elle se résigne abandonne son corps se tend son souffle s'abat dans l'espace.

« Sur ta commode mais Bella, s'il te plait, ne… »

« Ne fais pas quoi Alice ? M'énerver ? Déjà fait ! Ce sera quoi cette fois ci ? Une carte postale de Venise, Vienne, Paris ? Merde à la fin y'en a marre de donner des millions à sa fille, de lui remplir son frigo pour qu'elle se la ferme de ne voir sa mère qu'une fois tous les deux ans ! » Je reprend ma respiration, les larmes menacent, torrent improbable, je résiste.

« Bella, elle voulait vraiment te voir cette fois ci, pour demain elle s'excuse de ne pas…. »

« Stop Alice, je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. » Mon ton se fait sans appel mon amie s'excuse du regard mais n'insiste pas, me comprend.

A grandes enjambées, je grimpe les marches de fers forgées de _mon_ grand escalier, de _ma_ grande maison, de _mon_ grand chez moi, _vide_. J'entre à volée dans _ma_ grande chambre, me met à nue et jette mon épreuve et tourments dans _mon_ grand lit. Mes bras se fond lourds, tous comme mes jambes. Courbatures et efforts se font ressentirent, une larme libératrice s'écoule en silence sur ma joue seule eau dans le désert qui sévit.

Avais-je besoin d'elle ? Peut être d'une mère aimante, câline. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit qu'à un Aurevoir sur un quai quelconque qu'à des cartes en tout genre, des cadeaux faramineux pour se donner bonne conscience. Alors si aujourd'hui je tourne les talons, je m'en veux, peut être un peu, mais assume la douleur de refuser au contraire que de celle d'accepter.

_Enfin._

_**mercredi 14 février 2009**_

« Cinq minutes les enfants ! Bella ? Mike ? On vous attend les filles sont postées les gardes s'impatientent ! Merde les enfants ! » Josh, toujours son casque perché sur le crâne donne des ordres aux éclairagistes aux musiciens, qui attendent notre entrée, la dernière.

« Prête _Giselle_ ? » La voix de Mike est gaie, joyeuse. Son corps transpire, faiblesse repoussée par la détermination. Mes membres souffrent, mes orteils sont en feu pourtant mon rôle me ramène, encore et toujours à cette scène vestige et mis en abîme de nos deux espoirs.

« Toujours mon _prince_ ! » La remarque nous détend petite accolade obligatoire, la scène crépite, la musique commence, le public est là nous aussi.

.

.

.

Position amour, bras tendus, _révérence_ le tempo s'accélère, les alentours s'agitent, je pleurs, c'est la fin Mike s'écarte, _double glissade_, il s'en va. Puis, les gardes, accompagnateurs, nous faisons faces _flic-flac_, _enveloppé_, _déboulé_, _dégagé_, _cheval_, _chassé_. STOP.

Le retour il revient, ses bras me soulèvent mon corps se lasse, s'abandonne.

Enfin mon retour, je me bats, je m'extirpe. Nos regards se font faces, nos corps se répondent. _Battement_, _basque_ Mike y répond, _rond de jambe_, _balancé_. Nos souffles se mêlent la troupe s'exprime les gardes meurent les filles se battent, s'entrechoquent._ Sissonnes_ _tours en l'air_ _grands jetés_ se succèdent sous nos attentions sous notre attente.

Alors tout s'arrête. _Si_ _Si bémol_ _La_ _Sol_. Ca commence on se rapproche on se découvre. _Porté_ mon corps se tort, se tend. Il me pose _pirouette fouettée simultanée_ _grand jeté_ Mike me suit s'accroche _tour en l'air_, _grand battement_ _saut de chat_ j'attend.

_Enfin._

.

.

.

Non je stationne ma tête se tourne Mike semble perdu. _Ahh…..Arabesque simple_ _Ahh…._Mon souffle se bloque, l'air me manque. Le sol ne vibre plus mon sol ne vibre plus. J'avance je me tiens Mike accourt continu notre danse alors _pirouette_ je tombe.

La nuit apparaît un cri me parvient des ténèbres le souffle part, s'endors. Petits rats grouillent toujours reflets s'éparpillent mon corps se tend, une dernière fois.

_Plié_, _penché_, _pas de deux_.

Rideaux.

_Enfin. _

_**Voilà j'espère sincèrement que ce premier chapitre vous a plu que vous avez compris mon pauvre petit cerveau étriqué !**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée (ou journée) et espère vous « ré-attraper » par ici plus tard !**_

_**Bisous !**_


End file.
